Limitless
by DeppleICk
Summary: There are things about Kurt that no one might suspect; things that make him different, special. But when one of those secrets threatens his life and the lives of others will he accept the help that follows, or will he continue to deny his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Limitless

Author: DeppleICk

Category: Glee X Percy Jackson Crossover

Pairings: (Thus far…) TinaXMike, FinnXRachel

Summary: There are things about Kurt Hummel that no one might suspect; things that make him different, special…and a little terrifying. But when one of those secrets threatens his life and the lives of others will he accept the help that follows, or will he continue to deny his destiny.

Notes: Set mainly in glee-verse but will include more Percy Jackson characters later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Kurt Hummel waited until he heard the first bell ring before pulling himself out of the thankfully empty school dumpster. His peers might have been surprised at the careless ease in which he vaulted himself over the high rim of the dumpster, using just one arm and a casual jump to propel himself up and out, but with the bell the grounds outside of McKinley High School had emptied quickly and there was no one in near to watch his trick.

Spotting his brown satchel lying on the pavement a few feet away Kurt frowned and quickly rescued it. A few papers had spilled out and lay on the ground. Kurt gathered them quickly and thanked Gaga that the jocks hadn't bothered to go to the extra effort of demolishing them. He really didn't want to have to explain why he was carrying papers full of Latin around in his bag. And he especially didn't want to explain to his commander that he had lost his studies do to a couple of _human _bullies with more skull than brains.

With the papers back where they belonged, Kurt hurried across the deserted lawn and quickly took the steps up to the school entrance. He made it to his locker unmolested and deposited the Latin papers inside for safe keeping. With all the slushies flying around his bag was not a safe place for important papers. Retrieving the books he needed, he shut his locker and continued down to his first class. Sliding into a seat beside Artie and Tina he muttered a quick 'good morning' before pulling out his books. To Tina he wordlessly pushed a piece of paper with a list of ten songs or so. The day before, she had asked for his help in expanding her list of songs that were suitable to her alto voice. He had, of course, already made several such lists for each of the members of glee last year, not that anyone knew. She raised her eyebrows at him surprised at his promptness but neglected to say anything. Their math teacher, Mr. Ross, was a hard-ass who had no love for the fine arts or the kids who performed them.

No one said anything as the class filled. Ever since Tina had dumped Artie and hooked up with Mike Chang things had been awkward between the two and Kurt found himself stuck between two hormone-charged teens for an hour every school morning – not exactly his favorite thing to do. It might have been okay, too, if Mike wasn't also in the class. McKinley was a small school and the smarter kids were all clumped together in most classes. As this was an advanced math class there was no chance of them escaping each other. Thus, not only was the tension radiating between the ex's but Kurt also had to deal with an angst ridden Artie whenever Tina and Mike did anything coupley, which was often.

The second bell rang and Kurt was glad for an excuse to ignore the tension in the air. Mr. Ross stood up and began to pace in front of the class prattling on about their last quiz and how he had really hoped they would _apply _themselves more and that this class was going to be _different_ than ones they took before. He was one of those annoying teachers that could never just stand still and teach and always took forever to warn them about what they would be doing when they could just be doing it.

Kurt hated teachers like that. One might not be able to tell by seeing him now but Kurt had a mild case of ADHD. When he was little it had been horrible in school. He could never sit still for ten minutes let alone six hours. He remembered squirming around in his seat, watching the clock and waiting for the sweet release of recess. Ever since he began attending summer camp three years ago, however, he had learned to control himself better and how to release his energy properly. That was part of the benefit of glee and the cheerios; he could work out his energy during school time without raising any eyebrows. It wasn't perfect by any means and Kurt still found himself watching the clock half the time and taking frequent trips to the bathroom just to stretch his legs.

Luckily, class today seemed to pass by quickly. In what seemed like no time at all math ended and Kurt was once again walking the hallways towards his locker. He smiled when he saw Mercedes standing a few lockers down from his own, digging for something.

"Good morning, Mercedes," he greeted, siding up to her. She gave a small jump, apparently distracted, before her face broke out into a wide grin. They really had seen too little of each other this summer.

"There you are white boy. I was looking for you this morning."

"Sorry, Mercedes, some Neanderthals caught me on my way in. Cheers to the first dumpster dive of the year." He gave a half little smile and a shrug and Mercedes face dropped.

"Oh, Boo," she crooned, putting a hand on his arm and looking at him in concern. One of the best things about Mercedes was her never-ending compassion for the people she cared about. She didn't have to fake sympathy; she gave you what she felt honestly.

Kurt put the smile back on his face and offered out his arm, allowing his favorite girl to link hers with his. She closed her locked and together they took off down the hall towards their next class.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was it was over. Kurt was nearly prancing by the time he reached the choir room. It was a surprise, then, when he opened up the door to find the eleven members of his little family (Matt was gone and Mr. Shue didn't exactly count) already gathered – and, by the looks of it, already in a heated debate. He stepped into the classroom lightly, wondering what had set them off this time.

"Kurt!" snapped Rachel, turning on him. Oddly enough her ire didn't seem to be fixated on him for once, though her tone was heated.

"Can I help you, Rachel?" he asked, keeping his composure and raising a brow. The short female was already out of her seat and fuming, along with half of the glee club. Kurt noticed that Mercedes and Santana were looking about ready to make good on their old threats of ripping the small girl's hair out, while Finn stood awkwardly behind his girlfriend, a familiar deer-caught-in-headlights look plastered on his face.

"Kurt, can you please explain to Mr. Shue and the rest of the club why glee _does not need _another female lead! Surely, as a diva yourself, you can see that having another lead is detrimental to the fragile balance of our club! We have few enough solos as it is without adding another person trying to take away _my _– I mean, _our _solos!"

Rachel's desperate words made Kurt's eyebrows rise even higher and drew his attention to the girl unfamiliar girl standing in the middle of the commotion. It was no wonder that he had missed her. The Asian girl standing smack-dab in the middle of the room was even smaller than Rachel and possible three times better dressed. At his glance she quirked her lips at him and gave a small shrug of nonchalance.

"I guess this means we have Matt's replacement now," Kurt said, much to Rachel's fury.

"No we do not!" she said, actually stomping her foot in rage. She pointed her finger at the new girl. _"She is not joining!" _

"Oh, wow," Kurt said, as Rachel turned completely red. She looked ready to scream but luckily Mr. Shue finally stepped in, drawing her attention off of Kurt.

"Now, Rachel, that isn't for you to decide. I think the club has…"

As Mr. Shue began attempting to placate the furious girl, Kurt quickly side stepped around her and made for his customary seat beside Mercedes. Seeing as Mr. Shue seemed to be siding with them, the rest of the glee club retook their seats and watched Rachel desperately tried to plead her case to the growing apathy of the teacher. The new girl stood awkwardly in the center of the room until Santana rolled her eyes and beckoned the girl to sit down in a rare showing of kindness. She perched next to Brittany, looking even smaller sitting down.

"You know, Rachel's right about one thing, I really don't want any more competition for solos," Mercedes whispered to him, leaning in so no one would over hear.

"I agree," Kurt said quietly back. "But we needed another member and anyone who gets Rachel this nervous must be good. What's her name?"

"Sunshine. I think her last name is C something."

"Cute," Kurt said. Mercedes nodded her agreement but didn't say anything more as Rachel finally stopped talking, seeming to feel her failure, and took her seat reluctantly. Kurt found this an improvement from the storming out that would have undoubtedly happened last year.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Shue said, clapping his hands together for attention. "Now that that's settled. Sunshine, welcome to the team. You'll still need to audition but I think it is fairly sure that you're meant to be our twelfth member. Guys, since Sunshine's new to McKinley I want you to help her out. Make sure she doesn't have any trouble around school."

Kurt was sure every member of the original glee club knew that to be a plea to keep Sunshine from being slushied so she wouldn't be scared away. He doubted it would do much good. If the girl was really to be a member of glee then slushies were just something that she would have to learn to deal with.

"That being said," Mr. Shue continued. "I still want you guys to be keeping your eyes out for new members. We've got twelve now which is good but even one or two more voices could make us that much stronger. Think of Vocal Adrenaline. They have over twenty different members and each one brings something unique to their music. Think about it the next time you're walking down the hallways. If you know anyone you think might be interested try to get them to come in."

He stared at them all, trying to impress the power of his words on them and failing. All of them knew that anyone who was familiar the social structure of McKinley would rather date Jacob, that weird perverted reporter, than ruin their reputations by joining glee club.

"Anyway, I figured since this is just our first week of practice we could just use the time to sing whatever we feel, to get back in the swing of things. Sunshine, feel free to join in any time. Now, who'd like to go first…"

* * *

><p>Sixty minutes later and the choir room slowly emptied as each glee member went their own ways. Kurt gathered up his satchel from his seat (no one remained seated very long once people started singing) and slung it on his shoulder, adjusting his gray sweater as he did so. He turned to find Finn being verbally berated by his still irate girlfriend and resisted rolling his eyes. Though Finn was no longer living in Kurt's house their parents had continued to see each other and so the boys were spending a lot of time together now that Kurt was back from camp.<p>

"I need to get something from my locker, Finn. I'll meet you by the car," Kurt said, interrupting the growing domestic dispute quickly. Rachel shot him a glare, no doubt sore over his lack of support earlier, but Finn nodded swiftly.

"Three minutes, dude," he said.

Kurt did roll his eyes this time and made for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Unless you suddenly find an ocean and learn how to surf in Ohio don't call me 'dude.'"

Finn's muttered response of "Whatever, man" was the last thing Kurt heard as he exited the classroom. They'd been having this conversation for weeks.

Kurt made his way to his locker keeping an open ear out for any jocks that may be left in the school. He reached his destination and entered his combination before opening the door. In his haste to get to his glee he hadn't bothered to deposit his last books back inside or grab the ones he would need for homework. Taking out what he needed, Kurt was about to close his locker door when the reflection on the mirror hanging there caught his eye. He froze, eyes locked onto the mirror where a second before Kurt could have sworn he had seen a pair of inhuman yellow eyes glaring at him from down the hall. He turned around quickly, feeling his adrenalin begin to run in preparation of a fight, but the hallway was deserted.

On high alert, Kurt closed his locker quietly and slipped one hand into his bag. His fingers found and closed around the small, bronze dagger hidden within. It was something he carried with him at all times at school. While not his weapon of choice, it was the only one small enough to hide in his person while at school. To anyone who happened to look in his bag, so long as they didn't actually touch it, the dagger appeared as a simple #2 pencil. Now Kurt kept his hand on the dagger as he cautiously took off down the hallway – heading in the direction danger rather than away from it.

Moving quickly but quietly, Kurt made it to the end of the hall, pausing a moment at the corner before poking his head around. Again, an empty hallway met his eyes. He scanned the doors but they were all closed. There were no sounds other than his own.

Kurt debated running a search through the school but knew his chances of finding whatever monster that belonged to those yellow eyes was slim without a trail to follow. And Finn was likely waiting for him by now. If he came back into the school looking for him and found the monster instead, well, it wouldn't be good.

He was just about to turn back when a loud crash accompanied by a muffled shout broke the silence. Thoughts of Finn fled as Kurt yanked out his dagger and sprinted down the hallway toward the source. The noise took him in the direction of the gym. He turned the last corner and immediately saw evidence of a fight. Several lockers on either side of the hall were busted, bent inward as if a large weight, or a body, had been thrown against them. The door to the boy's locker room hung half way off its hinges and was smeared with the golden blood of monsters. From in the locker room, the sounds of a fight in process reached Kurt's ears.

His training kicked in as he neared the scene and Kurt slowed to the stop outside the busted door, knowing better than to just barge in without knowing what he was facing. He tightened his grip on his dagger and quietly peered into the locker room. Even more lockers had been damaged here, and one of the benches had been split in two. Kurt barely noticed as he saw the two combatants.

The yellow eyed monster, an echidna [1] he now realized, was on the floor hissing terribly. Her green scales were cover in blood and the tip of her tail was nearly severed. A strange blonde boy stood a few feet away with his back to Kurt. In his hands he held a gleaming sword. As Kurt watched, the boy approached the defeated monster, hefted his sword, and delivered a final, death blow to the creature's heart. The echidna disappeared into dust leaving the conqueror standing the in the middle of the demolished locker room breathing hard.

Kurt could only watch, stunned, as the boy straightened up, body relaxing out it's fighting stance. His sword disappeared suddenly, appearing to have been sucked in by the green Nike sweat band he wore on his right wrist. Kurt thought he might have been rooted there forever in shock before suddenly his mind registered that the boy, whoever he was, was not going to stay in the scene of such destruction long.

Kurt stumbled away from the locker room as if stung. His feet carried him several meters backwards before his brain caught up and took control. He was running away from the locker room, away from the scene of the fight and the boy that had just shattered what little security Kurt had at school into a million little pieces.

Because with _two _demigods in one place, more monsters were sure to come.

* * *

><p>[1]. Echidna (Eh-chihd-nuh) literally means she-viper. This monster has the face of a beautiful woman but the body of a snake. She also has green scales, fangs, a forked tongue, and reptilian eyes.<p>

**Note: I'm having problems finding the Roman names, if they exist, for many monsters. If anyone knows a few or has a link to a good list I could really use it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Limitless

Author: DeppleICk

Category: Glee X Percy Jackson Crossover

Pairings: (Thus far…) TinaXMike, FinnXRachel

Summary: There are things about Kurt Hummel that no one might suspect; things that make him different, special…and a little terrifying. But when one of those secrets threatens his life and the lives of others will he accept the help that follows, or will he continue to deny his destiny.

Notes: Set mainly in glee-verse but will include more Percy Jackson characters later on.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

By the time Kurt pulled into his driveway scarcely twenty minutes after discovering the presence of another half-blood in town his efforts to suppress his bubbling emotions were near breaking point. He could feel his whole body tremble slightly as his mind raced through all the possible outcomes this discovery could mean. Only his hands remained steady; he kept an iron-tight grip on the steering wheel of his baby, as if the tighter he held the wheel the tighter he could hold his emotions in check. The only reason Kurt had not broken down already was the freakishly tall boy sitting beside him in the passenger seat. Kurt was only too glad for Finn's obliviousness, and the fact that the other teen was still a bit ticked at him for being so late to meet him and was staring out the window instead of jabbering on about Rachel, glee, football or all three as he usually did. Kurt was certain if he opened his mouth right now nothing good would come out.

The second the car came to a stop Finn grabbed his backpack and yanked open the door. The force in which he slammed it shut made Kurt flinch and suspect that it wasn't just his tardiness that had put Finn in a foul mood. Normally, Kurt might have cared enough to speculate about what fresh hell Rachel was putting her boyfriend through, but today his almost-stepbrother-but-not-really was the farthest things from his thoughts. Today, the only thing Kurt could think about was that boy.

How weird was it that Kurt didn't even know the name of the demigod who was causing him so much angst? Kurt might have even found the idea laughable had not another wave of panic washed over him.

What would this mean for his family? His friends? Would they be safe? Kurt had never had as much trouble with monster attacks at his school as some of the other kids he had known at camp. An occasional harpy might slip him a visit a few times a year but he had always been able to handle it discreetly. For some reason, The Mist seemed to favor him and he was rarely blamed for the aftermath of the incidents. Kurt only really faced trouble when he went travelling and ended up in larger towns – it was then that the monsters always seemed to appear from the shadows and attack him. In comparison, Lima had always been if not monster free than at least monster few.

This new demigod's appearance sent waves of fear and dread to roll over him. Even if he could handle himself there was no telling if the monsters would target his loved ones to get to him. It was known to happen before, when monsters were especially cunning or frustrated with demigods that continued to elude them. Would the presence of two half-bloods make the monsters decide to step up their game and go for the heart, rather than the skin? How could Kurt possibly keep not just his father but Carole and Mr. Shue and the rest of the glee club?

Kurt wished he could talk to Dakota Channing, Cohort VIII's Pilus Prior [1]. He and Dakota had never been close enough to be friends but it was a camp rule to take any problems too big for a single person to a Cohort leader. For Kurt, this meant he was used to sharing his most of his demigod problems with Dakota. The fourteen year old spitfire made it a duty to come around to each member of Cohort VIII each week and check in, something that some of the other more arrogant Pilus Priors would never do. Sadly, Kurt hadn't seen much of Dakota this past summer as she and several other campers had been away most of the time searching for Jason Grace, commander of the elite Cohort I and the unofficial leader of the entire camp. The Primus Pilus [2] had gone missing at the very beginning of the summer and had remained that way despite a heated search. Kurt had never really talked to the boy himself, but he had a great deal of respect for anyone who could single handedly defeat the Titan Krios [3] and was anxious to see him return just like everyone else.

Unfortunately, like all of the Cohort commanders, Dakota was a year-round camper and there was no way to reach her short of an expensive Iris message. Demigods weren't supposed to use cellphones (Kurt mainly kept his just for incoming texts) and the camp only had one phone which hardly anyone ever used. Even if Kurt did reach her he knew that there was nothing that she could do. Not even demanding the new boy to leave town would distract the monsters from the scent now. Kurt was on his own.

_Knock. Knock._

The light rap on the window sent Kurt flying from his slumped position against the steering wheel. He had his dagger out and was wheeling on the intruder before he even registered the fact that it was his father standing outside his window, now wearing a very highbrowed expression of surprise. Heart pounding, Kurt slowly lowered the weapon and opened his door. He fought back the heat that rose to his cheeks but doubted that he succeeded.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Burt asked in concern, leaning in. When Kurt didn't respond, the man tried again. "Was it a monster attack? Did they hurt you?"

Kurt didn't respond at once. He was too shaken up. Eventually he found his voice though, and kept his eyes off of his father as he spoke.

"I – It was after glee," Kurt began in a small, light voice. He couldn't keep this from his dad; the man had always done his best to support him, even accepting his sexuality and his demigod status while knowing that he was not Kurt's true biological father.

"I thought I saw something and was going after it but it disappeared. I was going to go back and meet Finn but I heard this crash. I followed it, thinking maybe it was attacking someone…but when I got to the locker room…it was already…taken care of." Kurt's voice shook as he dropped the final bombshell. "Dad…There's new half-blood at my school."

It should be noted that Burt Hummel took this news in stride and did not immediately fall to hysterics like his son had done. Then again, Kurt was fairly certain that his father didn't really know the significance of this statement, a theory that was proved correct when the man responded.

"Kurt, I know I'm not the expert on this stuff but it would seem to me that it'd be easier with two of you guys around. More eyes to keep a look out, or something."

Kurt only wished it was that easy. If it was, demigods would likely never leave each other's sides. He shook his head, hating that he would have to explain this to his dad.

"Monsters are attracted to the smell of demigods. With two of us here…Lima isn't going to be just a dinky little cow town anymore."

Kurt didn't watch his father's face to see the news sink in. He focused instead on putting the dagger back in his bag and slipping out of the car. He felt about as graceful and in control as a wet cat but he knew he couldn't afford to lose it any more composure than he already had in front of his father. Burt couldn't protect him from this part of the world and Kurt had to show him that he was strong, even if he currently felt anything but.

Once out of the car, though, Burt wasted no time in wrapping his small son up in his arms. Burt was probably the best giver of a father-son hug ever. Something in the man's large arms and the warmth of his chest brought life back into Kurt and reminded him just why he refused to give in to anything.

The hug lasted for several long moments before at last Burt pulled back and placed his two hands on his son's shoulders, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"Finn and Carole are here. Do you want me to send them home?"

Kurt couldn't help his heart swelling at that and silently wondered how he had ever thought his father would love Finn more than him. Still, he shook his head and tried his best to give a small smile.

"No, you've been planning this football thing for weeks. I'm just going to go to my room, if you don't mind. I don't feel like pretending to watch an hour of sports tonight."

Burt gave him a grateful smile and removed his hands from Kurt's shoulders. "It's baseball," he corrected lightly. "Thank you, son. If you need anything…"

"I'll come to you," Kurt finished, nodding. With no more words, the pair left the car and walked up the house. The sounds of ENSP (or something like that) greeted Kurt's ears as he stepped inside but he dutifully accepted a hug from Carole before he excused himself to his bedroom. Once the door closed shut behind him however, Kurt's face dropped again. He stared around his room, eyes lingering for a few moments on his bed, before he shook his head and moved quickly to his closet.

Entering the walk-in closet, Kurt went to the back of the space where small door, this one with a hefty padlock, laid waiting. He jammed a key in and removed the lock. The door swung open revealing a small storage space scarcely three feet by three feet big.

And every inch of it was covered in weapons.

* * *

><p>That night Kurt did not go to bed. He meant to – he really had – but once he began training he just couldn't seem to stop. He slipped through forms with his gladius [4] for what must have been hours, falling into a sort of trance. All of his worries and fears fell away as he performed his slow, lethal dance in the center of his room. This is what he had been training for. This was what he was good at. He could handle this.<p>

At some time in the small hours of the night Kurt must have nodded off somehow, for when he woke up at six-thirty to the blaring of his alarm clock he was laying on the ground in the middle of his room feeling bone tired. With great effort Kurt heaved himself to his feet and cancelled his alarm clock. The room returned to it blissful silence and Kurt slowly gathered up the weapons he barely remembered taking out the night before. He placed each one back in their positions, hesitating briefly with his gladius but knowing that he couldn't bring it to school with him. It wasn't even his weapon of choice – that was his bow – but anything would be better than a single, small dagger. Regardless, that dagger was all the protection Kurt was able to take.

Stumbling through a shower, his moisturizing routine, and the trouble of getting dressed, Kurt finally emerged upstairs to the smell of coffee cooking. In kitchen his found his father sitting at the counter reading the morning newspaper. When Kurt walked in and slumped into a seat beside him the man immediately got up and poured his son a cup of the delicious liquid.

"How late were you up, Kurt?" Burt asked without admonishment.

Kurt shrugged, half dead, and guzzled down the burning liquid.

"That late, huh? You want me to drive you today?"

Kurt shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks."

Burt seemed to accept this. "Alright. Then I'm going to the shop. Call me the second anything happens."

Kurt nodded minutely, biting his tongue from remind his father that doing so would only put him in more danger. The man was only worried about him, after all.

Burt put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed for a second before picking up his own coffee and leaving. Two minutes and another cup of a coffee later and Kurt did the same. He pulled up against the sidewalk outside of Finn and Carole's house five minutes later, unhappy to see that Finn wasn't already outside and waiting for him.

Scarcely thirty seconds past idling on the curb before the awkwardly tall teen came banging out of his front door, still in the process of stuffing his bag with books in a typical show of teenage tardiness. He yanked open the door of the Navigator and threw himself in, sending Kurt a blinding smile as he did so.

"Hey, Kurt!" he chirped. Kurt stared at him momentarily puzzled, remembering Finn's sullen mood yesterday.

"Hello," he responded slowly, a question in his voice. Finn seemed to get what was causing his hesitance and had the decency to hang his head and look bashful. He pulled off the look with all the skill of a kicked puppy.

"Sorry about yesterday, man. I really wasn't mad at you for being late. Rachel was mad me for not supporting her about Sunshine." His face dropped slightly as he added, "She can be really scary when she's angry."

"Apology accepted," Kurt said, not doubting Rachel's ability to intimidate her boyfriend for a second. "Speaking of that, _why does_ Rachel feel so threatened by Sunshine?"

Finn scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I dunno. She mentioned something about a sing off in the bathroom when she was screaming at me yesterday. It was kinda hard to understand what she was saying though."

"Interesting," was all Kurt said. For the rest of the ride he tried to stay focused as Finn blathered on excitedly about some other kid he was trying to recruit. Apparently he had spotted some guy tapping his foot when they had done their impromptu performance of "Empire State of Mind" in the courtyard. Kurt lost hope almost immediately once Finn mentioned the kid played football but listened nonetheless, trying to distract himself from his darker thoughts.

Unfortunately, Finn's comment about their performance brought another trouble Kurt was struggling to ignore to the forefront of his mind: Nationals. Demigods at camp were warned repeatedly not to go the New York City. The place was a nest for monsters and a practical hunting ground for half-bloods. It would mean death for any demigod who strayed too near. For Kurt, this was something he had been fighting against for three years. Ever since he had gone to camp the first time and learned about New York's forbidden status he had been determined to train hard enough to survive the deadly city. It had been Kurt's dream for as long as he could remember to live in New York and become a famous fashion designer and/or Broadway star and he was far too tenacious to give up this dream even when he learned doing so was practically suicide. This had caused him many problems at camp from others who thought he was insane and way too stubborn for his own good. In effect, his unusual dream and the determination he poured into his training because of it led to him become a sort-of outcast at camp – something that Kurt had been come sadly accustom to far before camp.

Needless to say, Kurt was extremely nervous about Nationals. If they made it that far – and Kurt was confident enough in his and his club's abilities to think that they would – then he was faced with traveling to deadliest place for his kind in all of America. Right now, he was just trying not to think about it and to focus on the qualifying competitions first. It wasn't exactly easy.

Before long, the walls of McKinley came into view and Kurt took his customary parking spot as far from the dumpsters as possible. A futile effort, perhaps, but he wasn't about to offer himself up on a silver platter to his tormentors.

Luckily, with Finn right next to him as they walked up to the school the jocks didn't bother Kurt. The smaller boy bid his almost-stepbrother-but-not-really farewell when the taller teen spotted his girlfriend down the hall and continued to his locker alone. He couldn't help but be on high-alert as he dodged his way through the halls but he did not see the new demigod anywhere. Kurt was certain he would have recognized him, even if he hadn't seen his face. No other boy had that shade of shocking bottle blonde hair.

He greeted Mercedes as he went to open his locker and spent several minutes before the bell chatting with her. His morning classes passed slowly but uneventfully. As Kurt was already on eggshell looking for the demigod and keeping an eye out for any threats his ADHD responded to the adrenalin by repeating asking him why he was sitting in a chair when there was obviously a battle to be fought. It seemed to take forever for lunch to come and then, instead of enjoying his lunch with Mercedes and Tina, he ended up spending the entire time jumping every time lunch doors opened and scanning the crowded cafeteria. All this, combined with the fact that he was running on scarcely three hours of sleep, made for a rather irritated Kurt.

He excused himself from the table when at last he could take no more. Claiming to have to go to the library, Kurt quickly escaped the lunchroom. Seeking peace and a quiet place to calm down, Kurt's feet mindlessly carried him towards his English class where his teacher, Mrs. Wyatt, always kept her class open during break.

He was barely three doors down from his destination when suddenly the door closest to him swung open, nearly hitting him and knocking his front teeth out. Kurt's body jumped back automatically but couldn't stop his gasp of surprise when he saw the blonde boy standing behind the door.

The demigod.

Kurt took in the features of the half-blood in shock. Beneath the overwhelmingly blondeness of his hair the stranger did in fact have a face. Bright blue eyes and a rather large mouth fought for dominance, but instead of making him ugly they seemed to work well enough together, giving him a boyish charm. Cute, Kurt's mind said before he silenced it fiercely. Now was not the time.

Wearing jeans and a purple button-up over a white skateboarding T-shirt, the demigod looked more like a surfer or skater than the trained warrior Kurt knew he was. Then again, Kurt didn't exactly scream dangerous at first (or second or third) glance either. A quick peek at the boy's right arm revealed the green sweatband that Kurt knew contained the sword he had seen yesterday afternoon.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, I really didn't see you," the taller teen said immediately, looking completely embarrassed. "Are you okay? I am so, so sorry."

Kurt swallowed his shock and forced himself to speak. What to say? What to say?

"I'm okay," Kurt said awkwardly. "It's okay."

The other boy calmed down at once hearing this, though he was still looking at Kurt with humility written across his cheekbones.

"Still, I'm really sorry. My name's Sam, by the way, I just moved here." The demigod held out his hand and Kurt stared at it oddly, completely unused to strange boys acting civilly to him, let alone wanting to shake his hand.

"Kurt," he said, after a beat, and hesitantly shook the other boy's warm, calloused hand – definitely a fighter. For a moment the two demigods stood there, hands connected, before Kurt's confidence faltered and he pulled his hand back wondering if that small action would get him beat up in the future. It had happened before with new kids.

Just then the bell rang and Kurt nearly jumped again. Sam adjusted his backpack and gave Kurt a lopsided smile.

"See you around, Kurt," he said and promptly walked away. Kurt stared after him, floored, stunned, and wondering if he should be running toward him shouting at him about the danger he had unintentionally put them both in. He mind was officially shot a second later, when instead of disappearing down the hall like Kurt anticipated; he turned - right into Kurt's English class.

* * *

><p>[1] From what I have gathered from reading online, a Roman legion is divided into ten different cohorts depending on skill, experience, and specialization. Each Cohort is led by a Pilus Prior, except for Cohort I which is led by the Primus Pilus. I thought it might be interesting for the Roman Demigod Camp, as I'm calling it, to be structured the same way. This means that campers are divided according to skill rather than who their godly parent is.<p>

[2] The Primus Pilus is the leader of Cohort I and is therefore the best of the best. In my world, he is the unofficial leader, under Lupa, of the Roman Demigod Camp.

[3] Krios is a Titan who Jason apparently took down by himself during the war against the Titans. You don't really need to know a lot about him.

[4] _Gladius _is the Roman word for sword.

* * *

><p>**Author's note: **<p>

I hope you enjoyed the second installment of _Limitless_. Updates will come when they are written, so expect them to be erratic. Reviews are like crack. That being said, since this idea was just a plot bunny and I am still working out the kinks I'd love to get some feedback.

**Help the author: answer a few questions!**

Would you like to see Blaine included in this story? If so would you like him to be mortal or not?

If Blaine was a half-blood who would be his godly parent? Please include why you think so.

Who do you think Sam's godly parent is? Kurt's?

Out of all of the Percy Jackson characters, who are you most dying to see in this story? Why?

Got any good names for the Roman Demigod Camp?

**And that's it. **I'd love your input, especially on Blaine who I admit I am very divided about.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Limitless

Author: DeppleICk

Category: Glee X Percy Jackson Crossover

Pairings: (Thus far…) TinaXMike, FinnXRachel

Summary: There are things about Kurt Hummel that no one might suspect; things that make him different, special…and a little terrifying. But when one of those secrets threatens his life and the lives of others will he accept the help that follows, or will he continue to deny his destiny.

Notes: Set mainly in glee-verse but will include more Percy Jackson characters later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"_See you around, Kurt," Sam said and promptly walked away. Kurt stared after him, floored, stunned, and wondering if he should be running toward him shouting at him about the danger he had unintentionally put them both in. He mind was officially shot a second later, when instead of disappearing down the hall like Kurt anticipated; he turned - right into Kurt's English class._

Kurt might have stood in that spot for hours had it not been for Karofsky. One second, he was standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway staring at the door Sam had just disappeared into, and in the next, there was a flash a red and pain and Kurt found himself slammed into the wall by his resident tormentor. Ouch. It was not to say Kurt had not had worse but that didn't lessen the pain a football player twice his size could cause – especially when Kurt couldn't retaliate back.

"Fag," Karofsky sneered.

Picking himself up off the floor, Kurt met the eyes of the smirking hockey player and scowled. He ignored the howls of snide laughter and the few looks of silent sympathy he got from kids who were too scared to say anything. Furiously fixing his clothes back into order, Kurt strutted down the hallway mindful not to walk too fast, less they think he was running.

He slipped through the door to his class and hesitated only briefly in the threshold. Sam was sitting in a seat in the middle of the room, several desks away from Kurt's customary place by the window. This caused a weird jolt in his stomach Kurt dictated to his already fried nerves. He made himself calmly walk over to his regular desk, sitting down lightly and deliberately didn't look at the other boy.

Sam, as if happened, had a different idea entirely.

"Hey, Kurt," the boy said, turning to face him.

"Hello, Sam," Kurt replied uneasily. He felt the weight of his knowledge bear down on his shoulders and hid his grimace. How exactly was he going to tell this new kid that he knew his secret?

"It's weird that we have the same class," Sam continued, oblivious. "Though, I guess I should have recognized you earlier. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure you're in my history class too."

Was he? History came after English so it was entirely possible. Kurt didn't pay a lot of attention to the people not in glee club at school. Most of the time, especially with boys, it was easier to just assume the worst and avoid them.

"It's possible," Kurt replied simply. "How long exactly have you been here?" Kurt asked, thinking that he might as well fish for information. This was only the second week of school but he was certain now that he hadn't seen the bottle blonde from the start.

"I started Monday," Sam answered, confirming Kurt's suspicions. As it was Wednesday that meant that there had only been two days in which the two demigods had been in close quarters with each other - good.

"Why the late start?" Kurt asked, tilting his head. He read Sam's hesitation like a book.

"There were some. . .delays during the move. Car trouble." Kurt didn't have any doubt that he knew what kind of delays Sam was talking about.

"Is that so," Kurt said, trying to keep his disbelief from coloring his voice. "My dad runs a car shop in town; Hummel's Tires and Lube. We aren't as big as some of the chain shops but were cheaper and twice as good. You should tell your parents to bring it in." Kurt said this sincerely, knowing from experience what monsters could do to a car. Two years ago, on a drive with his father to Cleveland a chimera [1] decided it would be a good idea to attack him while they were stopped at a rest stop. Kurt was able to defeat the beast with minimal injuries but not before it managed to knock out two windows and torch the side of the poor car. He and his dad had spent the summer fixing the damage so that they could sell the unfortunate thing. It was then that his dad bought him his Navigator. Big, sturdy, and covered bumper to bumper with a mountain of insurance it was his effort to ensure Kurt's safety.

Sam seemed to appreciate the gesture. "I will," he said, and Kurt watched him scribble something, probably the name of the shop, on the back of his hand in pen.

Their conversation ended then, when the door opened and gaggle of girls came in and fell into their seats in the middle, blocking off the two boys. Kurt was secretly relieved. Before long, class started and the small countertenor made a futile effort to pay attention to Mrs. Wyatt.

The class seemed to take forever to pass. Kurt's favorite subject was by no means English (it was French, actually) but he usually enjoyed his teacher's lectures well enough. Today the words didn't even seem to reach him. His ADHD was working up again and it seemed as though every second took an hour to pass. Within ten minutes, Kurt was fidgeting in his seat, unable to stop from picking at his nails. Subtle movement to his right had Kurt glancing in Sam's direction. Sure enough, the other half-blood was looking just as uncomfortable as Kurt felt, bouncing his leg up and down while simultaneously tapping a pencil against his hand. Kurt felt something odd weigh on his chest. He couldn't put a name to it.

As the class dragged on Kurt felt almost ready to explode. His ADHD hadn't been this bad in years and he blamed it all on the extra stress he was under. When the bell finally rang Kurt was the first out the door. He rushed through the hallways, half wondering if he was hurrying so much because he was running from Sam or running toward their next class together. Either way, Kurt knew he did not want the other demigod to see him if he ran into any bullies in the hall. When he eventually revealed himself - and that thought alone was enough to bring that heaviness back - he didn't want Sam to see him as the weakling most everyone else at McKinley did. Everyone saw him as a small and girly. Not exactly things demigods were exulted for.

In his haste, Kurt reached his next class far before anyone else. History was a class that he shared with Finn, Puck, and Quinn but he didn't sit by any of them. Quinn had come back to school as if a reset switch had been flicked since the baby and had reverted back to her power-hungry, queen-bee, I'm-that-much-better-than-you attitude. . .rather like Rachel now that Kurt thought of it. Finn and Kurt had grown rather close but Puck was a different matter and Kurt had chosen a chair far away from the two football players.

Dropping his bag into that seat now but resisting sitting down, Kurt wondered how he was going to survive another class with Sam in it. He shot a glance up the front of the room where unfortunately the teacher was already present. There was no way to ditch now. . .maybe he could play sick. . .

As if sensing his train of thought the man in the front of the room turned and fixed him with a stare. "Can I help you, Mr. Hummel?"

Though he had never had Mr. Danner before, Kurt could tell just by the way he said that one sentence that he was going to be horrible.

"No, thank you," Kurt answered and regretfully took his seat. The man stared at him a moment longer – obviously Kurt's mere presence had done something to tick him off – before the door opened and his attention was diverted.

Kurt focused his eyes out the window as the class filled up. He was determined that he would not look up when Sam came in because he simply did not want to appear that desperate. So far Sam had only seen him by himself and Kurt knew how isolated and quiet he could be without his friends. The other boy probably already thought he was a loser.

He actually managed to do it too. He kept his eyes resolutely on the window until the late bell rung, and then he only focused himself on the front of the class. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt spotted a head of blonde far to his right but he resisted the urge to look. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt also registered that that area of the class was where Finn and Puck sat, but he was so intent on not thinking of it that the thought didn't fully dawn on him until half-way through Mr. Danner's lesson. Then, he couldn't help but to take a peek out of the corner of his eye and frown slightly when he saw Finn lean over and say something to the other boy. Were they talking about him?

Kurt immediately slammed his mental walls shut from this thought. It sounded entirely too much like him last year, during his disastrous crush on the tall teen, whenever Kurt saw Finn talking to someone in the hallways.

Of course they weren't talking about him, Kurt scolded himself. Finn was the type of well-meaning guy that would always try reach out to new people in his awkward, endearing way. That kind nature had been what had attracted Kurt to the taller boy in the first place.

Determined to think no more of it, and more than a little bit bored with whatever his teacher was droning on about, Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out his Latin papers, something that never failed to distract him. He casually placed them next to the notes he was supposed to be writing and then turned his attention completely into the neat little lines written across the white expanse.

As a half-blood, Kurt's eyes were naturally adjusted to read Latin, the language of Rome. It wasn't perfect, of course, and Kurt had had to spend an hour every day during the summer in a class with thirty other ADHD demigods listening to a _wolf _drone on about verbs and proper sentence structure. Luckily, English was close to Latin in a lot of ways and Kurt was rather good with picking up languages (fourteen minutes of Celine Dion in French and a giant trophy was proof of that) and he was almost fluent in the ancient language.

The papers, which he carried with him every day out of both necessity and enjoyment, were actually over three dozen pages of ancient Greek and Roman stories. Most of the tales were stories that ordinary people had heard of – Hercules and the Hydra, Achilles – but others were most obscure. All of them were pulled directly from either the source (if alive and/or able to reach in the Underworld) or from people who had been right in the thick of it. Kurt had been meticulously copying down the stories from their originals held at camp since before he could even read the words. They served not only as a guide to taking down nearly every sort of mythical monster but were also a physical reminder of the other half of Kurt who was hidden away nine months at a time giving him strength when the bullying threatened to become too much.

The only downside to the papers was their security. Kurt had written many notes in the margins of the papers of his own experiences and tips that, while in Latin, could be easily translated with a click through Google and raise some serious questions about Kurt's afterschool hobbies. . .or his sanity. Not to mention that some of the papers were also written by fellow campers about their own personal experiences. He _would _be killed if those got out. For that reason, he kept them with him as much as possible. Though he knew they would probably be safer at home he just couldn't part with them for that long. They meant too much to him.

Over the next half-hour Kurt lost himself in the stories. He kept half an ear on Mr. Danner while he flipped happily through the pages. While the rest of the class was learning about the founding of Jamestown (in a company that contained no less than three different half-bloods; at least one of which was a son of Neptune) Kurt was memorizing the ancient stories that contained the methods to his survival.

When the bell rang, Kurt looked up, surprised that his plan of distraction had actually worked. He glanced to his side and saw that the demigod was no longer there. Well, at least Kurt didn't have to decide on confronting Sam at the moment – though that did raise the question as to _when _Kurt was going to do it. The longer he waited the less they would both be prepared for the eventual, unavoidable attack.

Kurt withheld a sigh as he gathered his things and exited the classroom. He had only one class left and it was one that did not accept tardiness. Kurt hurried to the nearest bathroom and quickly changed into his Cheerios uniform. He didn't wear it to school anymore because a) it hindered his ability to showcase his amazing wardrobe, and b) after getting slushied in it last year Ms. Sylvester had nearly disemboweled him, the jock who did it, and anyone else who got in her way. It was safer to just change into it for practice, though this did leave some people to believe that he was no longer on the team and thus free game. Kurt was hoping that would change after their first performance but he wasn't too optimistic. Once bullies realized they could get away with something it was nearly impossible to get them to stop.

He made it to the gym just seconds before the late bell rung, earning him a dirty look from Coach Sylvester. After a day of struggling with his ADHD in class it was good to let out his energy in the routines. This year it seemed Coach Sylvester wanted Kurt for more than just his voice and so he was put through the runner learning tricks, doing jumps, and hoisting his fellow Cheerios into the air. It was untrue to say he was the only male on the team (most had been blackmailed into joining) but Kurt didn't really have any contact with them. They seemed to avoid him for fear of being labeled the gay-kid's friend as well male cheerleader. No doubt their sexuality was scrutinized enough.

By the time the so-called class ended, Kurt was bone weary but happy. He had glee club after school and he was feeling much calmer now that his energy was mostly depleted. He changed in bathroom (the boys locker room was out of the question and there were laws against him in the girls) making sure all hints of sweat was gone, before heading to the choir room. As usual, he was one of the last members to arrive.

"Hey, Kurt," Mercedes greeted as he slipped into his seat beside her. He was slightly surprised to see Sunshine sitting on the other side of his best friend.

"Hello, Mercedes, Sunshine," he greeted cordially. He extended his hand to the later girl. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kurt Hummel."

Sunshine giggled slightly as she shook his hand. "Sunshine Corazon."

"Sunshine is in three of my classes," Mercedes explained. "We've been talking all day."

Kurt ignored the slight twinge of jealousy at that. He only had one class with Mercedes this year, in contract with the five they shared before. He was feeling a little distant from his best friend from being gone most of the summer.

"That's great," he said lightly, trying to be happy for her sake.

"Thanks for sticking up for me yesterday," Sunshine told him, sounding sincere.

Kurt shrugged. "Any chance to undermine Rachel is a pleasure of mine to take. Though, I am curious as to why she seems so threatened by you."

It was Mercedes who answered, taking obvious pleasure as she did so. "Oh, Kurt, you are not going to believe it. Apparently Rachel and Sunshine sang it out in the bathroom yesterday. Guess who didn't win?"

"No way. Rachel?" Kurt gaped. Mercedes nodded, a wicked grin growing on her face. Kurt looked back to Sunshine, liking the way she didn't blush at any of this. "I am liking you more and more," he said and she gave him a grin back.

"I don't know why she doesn't like me. We were only singing and she was very good."

"Yes, but apparently you were just as good, if not better," Mercedes replied. "Me and Kurt are, of course, completely amazing as well, but our styles aren't nearly as close to Rachel's as yours seems to be. I'm Aretha and Kurt's Gaga and your Celine Dion. That makes you the bigger threat to Rachel's Barbra Streisand."

Sunshine looked slightly worried. "I hope I'm not causing any trouble. I just want to sing, not replace anyone."

"Oh, don't worry about Rachel," Kurt said. "She'll get over it. In the meantime just try to ignore everything she says and avoid her at all possible times, it works for me. She can be really manipulative when she wants to be, and most of the time she doesn't worry about the outcome of her actions besides what she gets out of it. All I'm saying, is not to trust a thing she says, at least until your settled here. She's going to be doing whatever she can to get you to leave."

Sunshine still looked worried, but now she appeared determined too. "Thanks for the advice, Kurt."

"No problem."

Their conversation ended as Mr. Shue stood up from talking to Brad and clapped his hands. "Alright, guys, it doesn't seem like anyone new showed up today so – "

"Wait Mr. Shue," exclaimed Rachel suddenly. "Finn isn't here and as co-captain of this club I think that it is only right that we wait for him before starting any new assignments."

"Hold on," interrupted Quinn, raising a petite hand. "This is a new year. That means we get to vote for a new captain."

"I nominate myself," put in Santana quickly. Beside her, Brittany clapped.

"I vote Santana. She'd like, totally, look awesome as a pirate."

Rachel was fuming. "You can't just nominate yourself. Someone else has to do it! Besides, until a new captain is decided, and by that I mean until I am reinstated as captain, I still hold my power."

"You do realize that the only reason you and Frankenteen were voted in was because no one else wanted to be in the stupid yearbook, right?" Quinn added.

Mr. Shue stepped in smoothly before Rachel could explode.

"Everybody calm down. The only one that is in charge right now is me. We'll worry about a captain later." He waited as the tension in the room slowly filtered out. "Now, I was going to say why don't we let Sunshine audition for us, but now that you mention it, where is Finn?"

"He told me he was going to try to get some dude to come to audition. I don't know where he went," supplied Puck. Kurt's eyebrows lifted. He remembered the conversation he had had in the car with Finn about some new recruit but he hadn't thought too much of it. Apparently, he should have.

"Really?" said Mr. Shue, sounding as surprised as the rest of them. "That's awesome. Who is it?"

"Some new kid," shrugged Puck indifferently. "He just moved he apparently." Kurt's stomach lurched for a moment – no, it couldn't be. . .

At that exact moment, the choir door opened and Finn walked in, smiling widely.

"Mr. Shue, if you don't mind, I found someone to audition. Do you mind giving up the floor?"

The Spanish teacher was impressed. "By all means," he said, and stepped back.

Finn smiled and sent a wink at the others before he pulled open the door. At the first sight of that now all-too familiar blonde hair, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this was some divine punishment from the gods. Or maybe it was just a sign, telling him that no matter what, he was stuck with the other demigod.

* * *

><p>[1] A chimera is a monster with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake. It also happens to breathe fire.<p>

* * *

><p>**Author's Note:**<p>

Well, I hope you guys don't mind the cliff hanger. My limit for chapters is about 3000 words. In the next chapter (which will come when it is written, whenever that may be) you can expect some drama, demigod style.

I'm still divided on the issue of Blaine, but I've got Kurt and Sam all figured out (kinda). You have spoken and I have heard.

By the way, Sunshine is here to stay. I like the chick, she's got spunk, and I was mad when they got rid of her in only a single episode.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Limitless

Author: DeppleICk

Category: Glee X Percy Jackson Crossover

Pairings: (Thus far…) TinaXMike, FinnXRachel

Summary: There are things about Kurt Hummel that no one might suspect; things that make him different, special…and a little terrifying. But when one of those secrets threatens his life and the lives of others will he accept the help that follows, or will he continue to deny his destiny.

Notes: Set mainly in glee-verse but will include more Percy Jackson characters later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The first chords of _Billionaire _filled the air as Sam ambled into the center of the room. A guitar was slung over the blonde demigod's shoulder and he strummed along effortlessly. Kurt found himself staring unabashedly at the preforming teen, unable to rip his eyes away. _Billionaire _was not a song Kurt particularly enjoyed but he had to admit it sounded very good when Sam sung it - especially when the other boys all got up and began to chime in, Finn taking the drums and Puck adding another guitar to the mix. The girls began to dance in their seats, obviously into the audition. Kurt alone was still in his seat.

As much as he wanted to get into the music, Kurt was held back by the terrible secret that he was holding. This was a demigod in front of him. A skilled one, if what he'd seen in the locker room was true, who had to have been trained, though Kurt had never seen him before in his life. Sam's presence in Kurt's life was not all sunshine and rainbows as with his fellow members of glee, it was dangerous.

These thoughts of dread did not, however, stop Kurt from taking in the boy's body. Quite against his will, Kurt found his eyes roaming over the blonde's strong arms and flat stomach. He was a few inches taller than Kurt (though not nearly as tall as Finn) and built like an obvious athlete. His only visible flaws was the ridiculous blonde Beiber-cut and his slightly large mouth, both of which the teen's easy-going ways seemed to make work for him.

When Sam glanced at him, smiling uncertainly and catching his eyes, Kurt froze. Fighting back a fierce blush (because Kurt had promised himself that he was _done _chasing after straight boys) the male soprano managed to give a weak smile back before swiftly turning his eyes away.

Soon after, the song ended and the choir room erupted into cheers. Kurt managed to put on another fake grin and clapped with everyone else as the boys high fived each other happily before going back to their seats. Mr. Schue stood up clapping and smiled widely at the blonde boy still standing in the middle of the room.

"Alright, alright guys," he said, bringing down the applause. "Sam, that was really good. On behalf of all of us, I would like to welcome you as the thirteenth member of New Directions. Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped again, adding a few catcalls into the applause. Sam's smile was very large as he gave a little bow.

Mr. Schue continued. "Now that we have one new member why don't we add another. Sunshine, are you ready to go?"

The little Philippine girl nodded. "Mr. Schue, is it alright if I sing in the auditorium? I already got it all set up."

"That's sounds fine. We'll go right now."

With that, the glee club sprang from their seats and rushed to the door, still on a high from the fact that they now had _thirteen _members, rather than twelve. As small as that number may have seemed to anyone else, to them it represented a big change. No longer would they have to worry about drama causing a member to quit, leaving them shorthanded for competitions. They were finally attracting new people who saw how cool singing and dancing could be. It was a huge ego-boost.

Kurt was a bit slower than his hyped up team mates and was the last reach the door. He jumped when he nearly ran into Sam who was waiting just outside

"Sam!" he said, startled. The blonde boy smiled hesitantly at him.

"Hey, Kurt," said Sam.

They stood in the doorway for a moment awkwardly, neither saying anything. Kurt noticed the sounds of his teammates growing fainter and realized that it was just him and Sam, alone for the first time really. If there was ever a time to talk to the demigod, it was now.

"Listen – "

The word sprang from their lips simultaneously and both blushed. Kurt was finding this to be the most awkward situation he had been in since his father had found the muscle magazines April Rhodes had giving him and then proceeded to give him The Talk. Which was made even more mortifying as it soon became apparent that Kurt was one-hundred percent sure he knew more about the workings of gay sex than his father ever would and had to keep on stopping himself from correcting his father and saying 'no dad, it goes there, not _there_.' The very thought of the event made Kurt blush even now.

"You go first," Kurt said after a few seconds. He was stalling and he knew it.

The blonde haired boy looked anxious but nodded. "Look, did I do something to you?" he asked, sounding very uncomfortable. The smile had slipped from his face and now he only appeared nervous.

Kurt blinked. "What?" he asked confused.

Sam's anxious face doubled. "It's just that, we have two classes together and I thought that we were cool, you know, after English, but then you completely ignore me for the rest of the class and then you run out of there like you're afraid I might bite you. And then in history, it felt like you were trying not to look at me, even though I already told you we shared that class together. And I thought maybe you just forgot but then we get here and I auditioned and you're the only one who didn't really seem into it. So, did I do something? Because if I did, I'm really sorry."

Sam's words were like a punch to the gut. All this day, Kurt had thought he had done a good job avoiding Sam, but now it seemed as though his tactic had turned against him. For some reason, Sam seemed to pay attention to Kurt and was actually worried about him. This only made Kurt feel guilty. He'd been so worried about how the presence of another demigod was going to affect him that he had completely ignored what it meant for Sam too. Kurt should have just approached him that first time in the locker room and set the record straight. Now he just felt even worse than before.

"Look Sam, there's something I need to tell you."

Sam looked confused and Kurt realized that there was no way he was doing this in the hallway. In a bold move, Kurt grabbed Sam's sleeve and pulled him into the choir room, before closing the door shut behind him.

"Um, Kurt?" Sam asked sounding very confused and a little wary.

"I just don't want anyone to overhear this," Kurt said, trying to be as calm as he could. He had a brief flashback of the time that he had approached Finn to ask for help getting on the football team and the other boy immediately thinking he was asking him out to prom. Kurt really hoped that Sam wasn't jumping to conclusions. He knew that his sexuality wasn't exactly subtle and he didn't want to down _that _rabbit hole.

"No offense or anything, I know I don't really know you, but this is really weird," Sam said.

"Trust me you'll understand why once I say what I'm going to."

That being said, another heavy silence took hold as Sam and Kurt stood in the middle of the choir room. Sam looked wary and confused while Kurt tried to build up his courage. Finally, Kurt decided the only way to do it was to be direct.

"I know what you are," he said simply. He watched feeling guilt curl in his stomach as Sam's whole body froze before a look of fear transformed his face. His blue eyes, slightly nervous before, became instantly darker and hooded. He stepped forward, a desperate expression on his face.

"Listen Kurt I'm not – "

Kurt cut him off at once, staring at the piano as he said his next words. "I know," he said slowly, firmly. "Because I'm one too."

More silence. Kurt wondered when talking got so hard. He kept his eyes on the piano, unable to face the painful expression that was bound to be on Sam's face. Kurt remembered how terrified he'd felt the moment he realized the danger they were in. Undoubtedly, Sam was feeling the same thing.

"I'm a demigod."

"_What?"_

There was a long pause. Kurt wanted to glance a look at Sam's expression but couldn't bring himself to lift his gaze. The silence seemed as loud as thunder and as heavy as water. Kurt kept expecting Sam to start yelling at him at any second but it never happened. The silence just went on and on until, finally, a single word broke it.

"What?"

Sam's voice was low and flat, almost a growl though it didn't feel threatening. Kurt took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"My father, my _biological _father, is Apollo. I'm a demigod, like you."

"But how did you even -?"

"Know?" Kurt finished for him. He laughed hollowly. "Yesterday, afterschool. I saw a monster in my locker mirror and was going after it. When I lost it, I heard noises; I thought maybe it was attacking someone. When I followed them though, I saw you defeat the echidna. I should have told you right then, but I couldn't. I knew that you being here would disrupt my relative safety and attract all kinds of monsters. That's why I was avoiding you all today. I was avoiding telling you the truth. I'm so sorry."

Kurt was embarrassed to feel a knot in his throat and wetness on his cheeks. He turned away from the other half-blood and hurriedly wiped at his eyes. This was not the way he wanted this to go. He wanted to look strong, to show that he wasn't going to hold the other boy down by not being able to take care of himself. So much for that.

Long moments passed in which Kurt didn't dare turn around to see how Sam was taking all this. He managed to get his tears to stop but he knew he looked horrible. What scared him more was Sam. Kurt had no way of knowing whether the taller teen was angry with him for not telling him sooner or something else. For all he knew, Kurt had just locked himself in a room with a trained warrior who could want to beat him to a pulp. Kurt resolved himself to whatever came next knowing that he deserved Sam's ire for not telling him right away.

When at last Sam did speak, however, he seemed calmer than Kurt could imagine. "Kurt," a weight fell on Kurt's shoulder and turned him around. "Come on man, look at me." Kurt reluctantly lifted his eyes, meeting Sam's for the first time since revealing the secret.

Remarkably, Sam did not look angry. Worried and a little scared, yes, but not angry. Kurt was bewildered.

"Kurt, please don't cry, I get it. Really. And I'm really bad with comforting people. I don't know what I would have done if things had been reversed, probably take the first bus out of here and leave you with the mess. And it's only been a day. That's not too much time to get worked up about."

"I'm sorry," Kurt couldn't help but say.

"I know, I'm sorry too, about moving here and causing this whole thing. I wish I could say I could move but my dad really needs this job and that'd just be leaving you with the problem anyway."

"This is really, really bad," Kurt said, his desperation crawling up into his throat again, new tears working down his face. "My dad's whole business is here. He's just met Carole and I think their actually getting serious and I've got glee and cheerios and I really can't leave…"

"So both of us aren't going anywhere," Sam concluded simply, his tone filling determination. "That just means, were going to have to watch each other's backs. Trust me, Kurt, I'm good at winning. We're going to be okay."

The simple determination and confidence in Sam's voice was inspiring. Kurt found his tears drying up and he hastily wiped away the evidence. He smiled sincerely at the other half-blood, feeling oddly contented. It was the same feeling he got whenever he was with his fellow gleemates, walking down hostile school hallways. It was the one that let him know that he wasn't alone in the world and that, no matter what, he had someone around him who understood his problems and was dealing with them too. It was the thing that said 'it doesn't matter if you're the gay kid, you're one of us.' It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Kurt."

* * *

><p>They got a few looks when they finally reached into the auditorium. Honestly, neither of them wanted to go but they both knew the importance of keeping up appearances. Kurt tried to ignore the suspicious stare he got from Finn, already knowing where the tall teen's mind was likely going. Ever since his horrendous crush, Finn seemed to think that every boy Kurt talked to was his replacement. He'd even asked Kurt if he was into Mike the one time Kurt had asked him for help learning a new dance. Needless to say, Kurt was not impressed.<p>

He and Sam slipped into seats beside the rest of the group – Tina on Kurt's right while Sam was on his left. The Asian girl gave him a look and mouthed 'what happened?'

'Slushy,' Kurt mouthed back. It was an excuse that could explain away Kurt's red eyes and tardiness. Too corroborate it he'd taken a quick stop at this locker and changed his sweater. Sam, of course, was going to say that he saw it happened and stayed to help.

Luckily, Sunshine's performance was only just coming to a close and Kurt was able to hear the small girl belt it out in such a way that he finally understood just why Rachel felt so threatened by her. Sunshine had everything Rachel did only she was likeable. There was no question that the two would be butting heads for a long time to come.

As the final note ended, the group cheered widely, giving Sunshine a standing ovation. The noticeable exception was Rachel, who was looking decidedly sulky, and Artie, who was clapping enthusiastically in his wheelchair.

Mr. Schue got up and congratulated the newest addition to New Directions, adding to everyone else, "That's enough for one day. Practice is over."

With that, everyone filed out of the auditorium, talking loudly to each other. Kurt saw Mercedes with her arm over Sunshine's shoulders and had to repress another stab of jealousy – really, it was his own fault. As the glee club reached the hallways, they began to disperse. Kurt saw Rachel drag Finn into the choir room and decided to haul ass to his car.

He turned to Sam, who had been walking next to him the entire time. "Do you want a ride?"

"That'd be awesome," Sam replied.

They walked down the hallways and out the front doors of McKinley without being accosted by a soul. Kurt led the way to his darling Navigator, enjoying the surprised look he earned from Sam when he held up his keys and unlocked the car with a beep.

"This is your car?" the blonde said, in disbelief, even as he climbed into the passenger seat. "You must be loaded."

"Hardly," Kurt replied, speaking as he started up the engine and backed out. "I told you my dad owns a car shop. He bought me my baby after our car got mauled by a chimera. I think he wanted to make sure it was the car getting hurt and not me."

"Ouch," Sam hissed in sympathy.

"Mm-hm," Kurt hummed. "Speaking of cars, what exactly happened to yours? When you said you had car trouble I thought you might have run into the same kind as me."

"Cyclops," Sam said apathetically. "It decided that it was going to bring its fists down on my hood. I think I was just lucky it was just me in the car and not my family. My dad's okay with everything, having already slept with a goddess and whatever, but my stepmom gets really nervous. Besides, Jesse and Heather, my little brother and sister, are just kids. I really don't want them getting involved in anything."

That was one thing Kurt had never had to deal with, though with Carole and Finn growing closer and closer to joining the Hummel family Kurt worried about. He'd never had to tell anyone who didn't already know that the ancient Gods and Goddess were real about his status. The very idea terrified him.

"Do they know?" He couldn't help but asked. They were driving down the street outside of McKinley, Kurt trusting Sam to give him directions on where to go.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's not something I can really keep from them." He paused, staring out the window. "Turn left up here. I live on Harrison and Fern, near the elementary school."

"Got it," Kurt said, making following the directions. It wasn't far from the high school and Kurt could see why Sam wouldn't mind walking the distance every morning. Sam directed him a little ways past the school, to a small but quaint looking house. There were two blonde haired kids, a boy and a girl, playing on the sidewalk. He pulled the Navigator up to the curb but Sam didn't immediately get out. He was watching his siblings with a hard gaze. After a moment of just sitting there, he turned to Kurt.

"Listen Kurt," Sam began, his tone serious. "I can't let anything happen to them. I really, really can't." He turned to meet Kurt's eyes and the soprano was stunned by the emotion he saw there. "I need to know if you have my back on this."

It was Kurt's turn inspire confidence. In a bold move, he stretched out his arm and placed his hand over Sam's. The boy's skin was warm and calloused. Different from Kurt's own baby soft hands. The contact sent a little jolt up his arms which he did his best to ignore.

"We're in this together. I promise."

Remarkably, Sam did not pull away as though burned. He nodded in affirmation of Kurt's words and for a moment they just sat there, connected. As the moment passed, Sam cleared his throat and pulled his hand away to grab his backpack. He gave Kurt a sincere smile as he opened the door and climbed out.

Kurt sat there a second longer, watching as Sam's siblings turned and pounced on their older brother. Seeing as the trained warrior allowed himself to be brought to the ground with a wide smile and a laugh. As he pulled away he thought of his own family. His father, Carole, Finn, and all the rest of New Directions. He thought he knew exactly how Sam felt.

Nothing could happen to them. Period.

* * *

><p>**Author's Note:**<p>

La, la, la. I know it's been awhile but I've been (insert unsatisfactory excuse here) busy.

As you can see things aren't following the cannon timeline very well. I just couldn't wait for Sam to get up the courage to audition so I had him never lose his courage in the first place. After all, Sam is a demigod, he's got bigger things to worry about.

Here's for good news, I've got a plot! I've taken in all the suggestions from your lovely reviews have put in and actually plotted out somewhat of an actual story line. If all goes well, this should mean longer chapters for you guys and easier writing for me.

Now, I've revealed Kurt's godly parent (congratulations all you Apollo-minded people) but I think I might sit on Sam's for a while. I'll give you all a little hint, so far, only one reviewer has got it right. That being said, I have also decided on Blaine role (and yes, he will have one), though the exact time that he will come in is currently undecided.

Until next time, keep on keeping on, and feel free to drop me a note and feed my poor writer's soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Limitless

Author: DeppleICk

Category: Glee X Percy Jackson Crossover

Pairings: (Thus far...) TinaXMike, FinnXRachel

Summary: There are things about Kurt Hummel that no one might suspect; things that make him different, special…and a little terrifying. But when one of those secrets threatens his life and the lives of others will he accept the help that follows, or will he continue to deny his destiny.

Notes: Set mainly in glee-verse but will include more Percy Jackson characters later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

A few minutes later and the bell rang. Students began to fill up the seats. There was no sign of Sam. Kurt was growing impatient, annoyed, and (truth be told) a little worried. He suddenly wished for camp, where not being early was being late.

Finally, just as the late bell began to ring, Sam stumbled in breathing hard. His skin was just the tiny bit flushed and a few beads of sweat shone on his forehead. Kurt's heart lurched, his mind immediately racing to fight/monster/threat.

Then Sam raised his head and his eyes immediately sought out Kurt. Something of his panic must have shown on his face as Sam shook his head slightly. Then, casually, he walked over to Kurt and sat down in the empty seat beside him and pulled out his notebook. Flipping it open, Sam's pencil met the page, angling it just so that Kurt could see what he was writing.

_No monster. Just was on the other side of the school when lunch ended. Had to run. _

Kurt tried to ignore the massive wave of relief that flooded through him. He kept his body angled forward as he scribbled out a message back on the corner of his paper.

_I was worried. We need to prepare for when something really does happen._

Sam took a while to write back. Kurt tried not to look until he saw him lay down his pencil from the corner of his eye.

_Agreed. Talk after glee?_

Kurt didn't hesitate.

_I'll give you a ride home._

Sam's response was a wide smiley face that Kurt would deny forever made him flush. He straightened his spine and tried to focus on the rest of the English lesson, though he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting back to Sam every few minutes. He frowned as he noticed Sam's posture go from happy and relaxed to guarded as they were handed their first assignment for the day. His shoulders tightened and his fingers turned white against his pencil. By the time the bell rang, Kurt could nearly feel Sam's frustration boiling over. He was surprised when the blonde didn't fly from his seat and rush out the door, as his feet had been jumping and his fingers had been tapping the entire class period.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, turning to him suddenly.

Kurt blinked openly at him, honestly surprised that Sam was openly talking to him when there were still other people in the classroom.

"Huh?"

"History, we have that class next, right?"

"Uh…" _What? _"Y-Yeah. I'm mean yes, we do. Of course." Kurt's heart jumped. He couldn't believe Sam actually meant to walk with Kurt to their next class. No boys, not even the ones in glee, were ever willing to walk with Kurt in the hallways.

As if he had been poked, Kurt leaped into motion, collecting his things in record time. "Ah, right, let's go," he said, oddly nervous.

Sam smiled at him – and _stop it Kurt! No crushing on straight boys! _– and led the way out of the classroom. He walked side by side Kurt down the hallway. Kurt could help but glance hesitantly around to judge other people's reactions. Were they walking too close? Too far away? Did it look like they were walking together or just heading the same way? They had a respectable distance between them, but they weren't exactly far apart either. Maybe Kurt should step away a little –

"Man, I hate English."

Now Sam was talking to him – in public – surrounded by everyone else. Kurt might have died.

"E-English?" he stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Yeah. I mean, the stories are cool sometimes but all that reading. I'm just not made for that kind of thing. You know how it is."

Actually, Kurt didn't. With Latin being naturally infused into his bones and it being the father-root of a lot of languages, Kurt was naturally skilled at picking up languages. Also, as the son of Apollo he was even better with words than the normal demigod – hence his fourteen minute French Celine Dion son for the Cheerio's national title.

"I'm pretty good with English, actually," he said. "It's something I get from my father."

Sam looked surprised. He looked at Kurt like he couldn't believe it. "Seriously?" Kurt nodded. "Gods, I wish I had your dad. That would be sick."

Kurt didn't see why it was such a big deal. "You have that much of a problem?" he asked.

"I'm dyslexic," replied Sam, glowering. "Reading kicks my ass."

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised. He'd never heard of a dyslexic demigod before. No wonder Sam was so agitated in class.

Kurt thought he knew what it felt to have a rough time in school. He couldn't imagine having ADHD _and _trouble reading. A surge of sympathy welled up in Kurt at the thought. He decided right then to do something he knew would regret later.

"I could tutor you," he found himself saying and preened inside when Sam turned to him grinning.

"Seriously? That would be awesome!"

Heat rose in Kurt's cheeks. "No problem," he said. He did not look at Sam. He didn't think he could bare it if he saw the other teen smile.

They arrive at the history room shortly. Kurt hung back as Sam entered the classroom, trying to preserve some of the other boy's dignity. It was ruined when Sam stopped a few feet in front of him and inclined his head.

"Where do you want to sit?"

Kurt was again stuck by the impossibility of the question. He wondered if the entire time he spent around Sam it would be with him feeling as though the floor was constantly ripped out from beneath him. He blinked, wide-eyed; comprehending but being unable to respond. Mute in the face of Sam's simple, easy question. Struck silent by the ease at which it was asked, as though anyone might have and Sam just happened to be there.

Sam waited for Kurt's response. When one wasn't forth coming, his eyebrows furrowed a little before the orbs beneath them caught on something.

"Well, there's Finn and Puck. Let's go sit by them."

Kurt had no choice but to follow. With those simple words of acceptance and normalcy he had tied a chain around Kurt's wrists and declared himself Kurt's master. Kurt would have done anything for Sam in that moment, just so that he could always keep that one second where he was treated like a normal human being, a common friend.

Then they reached the back table where Finn and Puck sat and reality crashed in. He saw them looking at him curiously. Sam sat down, a boy they had just met, and they accepted him without question. Their eyes said they couldn't fathom why Kurt was there.

"Hey, Kurt, need something?" asked Finn. He was smiling. His smile was awaiting Kurt's response, a piece of news of a request. He didn't think that Kurt just wanted to sit down because Kurt never sat with Finn and Puck, it simply didn't happen.

"I – " said Kurt. _I what? I want to sit down? I want you to treat me the Sam just did, like I'm a real living being not a walking talking stereotype? _

"Here's a chair, Kurt," said Sam suddenly, yanking over a seat from the neighboring table. They were supposed to fit two, but people crowded around them with they friends all the time. Everyone but Kurt.

Kurt took the chair and sat down. He had the corner of the table and he did not look up from it to watch Finn and Puck's reactions.

"Thank you," he said to Sam, knowing the teen wouldn't understand.

"Sure," answered Sam. "Hey, did you ever figure out that level on Call of Duty, Puck? You know, the one with the…"

Kurt let the conversation drift over him. As class began, he pulled out his book and worked diligently on his small portion of the desk. He answered when Sam asked him a question but otherwise remained silent.

He looked up only once during the entire period, just as the bell was ringing.

Finn caught his eye. The expression on his face was curiously blank, but his eyes were two puzzled lights shining out a question. Finn wanted to know what Kurt was doing at his table. Finn's eyes quietly demanded a reason for why Kurt would wander into his section of the world when they were out in public, not at home or in Glee. His eyes said that there must be an exaggerated reason that Kurt would approach him.

Finn's eyes couldn't understand that Kurt didn't have one.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kurt sat beside Mercedes and Tina in glee, pretending to listen to their gossip and nodding in the correct places. He just wasn't feeling the drama right now. His eyes kept on slipping to the front row, where Sam sat.<p>

It was a relief when Mr. Schue entered, though the Spanish teacher had recently begun to rub Kurt the wrong way for no particular reason. He was just tired of the same message of unity when it had become overwhelmingly obvious that the glee director had his favorites, Finn and Rachel, and that the rest of them were seconds. It had never used to bother him like it seemed to do now.

Mr. Schue was oblivious to Kurt's ire. He started the meeting with his usual energy and optimism.

"Alright guys, I know that I didn't set an assignment for this week so we'll keep this short and let you guys get home early." Some heads perked up at that. Puck in particular actually focused in for once, turning his attention away from Santana's riding skirt.

"I'll start by saying that I'm very happy about the addition of our two new members – " The entire club applauded, Kurt included. Sunshine and Sam ducked their heads and smiled, red dashing their faces. Mr. Schue continued, " – Yes, quiet down guys. Let me finish. Like I said, it is great that we found some new members, but we shouldn't give up just yet. I want you all to keep your eyes peeled and your ears open. You'll never know when you'll find the newest member of New Directions. I want us to be as strong as we can be and new blood may be the key for beating Vocal Adrenaline and winning Nationals."

More cheers. Everyone paid attention as their fiercest rival and ultimate goal was mentioned. Kurt forgot about Sam momentarily and straightened up – New York.

"Alright. Fourteen is great guys, but we can be even more. Spread the news that glee club is gaining. Next week, we start glee club for real. Now, go on, get out of here. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that they were released. Half of them shot out of their seats and were gone in a second. The rest chatted as they packed up. Kurt had almost forgotten about giving Sam a ride home until he walked out into the hallway and found Sam waiting for him, leaning his frame against the lockers his head thrown back, eyes in contemplation. The eyes came back down and focused on Kurt immediately, but the soprano couldn't help but wonder what the demigod had been thinking.

He took a gamble. "Gucci for your thoughts?"

Sam shook his head. "Not important. Just thinking." He pushed off the locker and fell into the space beside Kurt's side as if it had been waiting for him. Maybe it had. The thought made Kurt so dizzy he forgot to worry about someone coming out into the hallway and seeing them alone together. They started walking.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. He tasted his own boldness on his tongue and found it strange by the intimate words he rarely had confidence to speak. For all of his confidence, Kurt rarely dared to break into a level of personal thoughts and feelings. If he didn't ask, one could not respect and answer of the same sort in return.

Sam merely shrugged. "It's really not that interesting. I was just wondering about this whole situation. I mean, what are the chances that two people like us would end up in the same small town in the middle of Ohio? It's doesn't seem quite real. It's like a cosmic joke the gods are playing."

Kurt cast his eyes ahead. He answered dryly. "Unless their trying to get us killed I doubt the gods had anything to do with this. And since I can't think of anything I did to make them want to smite me, I'm certain to say that this is just one, big coincidence that has royally messed us over."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, I don't think I even registered as a blip on the gods' radar." Kurt didn't miss the bitterness. He tucked the moment away and didn't ask.

They made it to Kurt's car and Sam clamored it. Kurt liked the way he did it – naturally, as if he did it every day. He forced himself not to think about it.

As they drove to Sam's house they talked about a patrol schedule. Both of them agreed that they needed one and they needed one fast if they wanted to survive what was to come and protect their families and friends. They exchanged information – emails, cellphones, home phones, emergency contacts, addresses, safe places, alternate addresses – and talked about what would happen if a monster did attack. Obviously, the first thing to do was to help the other fight it off but, if that failed, they both agreed that the next step would be to call in reinforcements and get their friends and families the hell out of there. They worked on cover stories for if one of them ever needed a bail out.

By the time Kurt pulled up in front of Sam's house they were running out of obvious things to cover.

"I think this will work," said Sam, sounding as though he hadn't been certain until that moment.

"If we're smart," agreed Kurt nodding. Sam opened the Navigator door and slipped out.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sam closed the door. Kurt pulled away. He felt light and normal. It was an odd thing to feel.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt arrived at school as calmly as he was able. He arrived without Finn and so found himself staring up at the sky in the dumpster in a matter of minutes. He climbed out of the dumpster and shook the business off. Whatever. It had happened before. He could take it.<p>

He found Mercedes at his locker and smiled graciously at her. He had missed her, though he had just seen her yesterday.

"Good morning, Mercedes," he greeted. She yawned.

"Morning, Kurt."

"Tired?"

"Mm. I was up late texting Sunshine. You know that girl is really beginning to grow on me."

Kurt felt another slight stab of jealousy. He bit it back as he answered voice purposely light. "Oh really?"

Mercedes laughed at him. "Oh come on Kurt, I can see you turning green right now. Don't you worry. You're still my bestie for life."

Some of Kurt's jealousy faded. He scowled at her for calling him on it. She laughed at him again, then took his arm and pulled him down the hallway towards his class.

"If it makes you feel better you and I are going to the mall this weekend and are going to shop and shop until we just can't shop no more."

Kurt sniffed, defeated. "Shame, Mercedes. You know that I have no limit on shopping tolerance. The mall is my stage and everyone else, merely backdrop."

"Except me," she said quickly. "I'm the Juliet to your Romeo."

"More like the Good Witch to my Wicked, but yes."

They both snickered. Kurt felt relief to find that their friendship had not wasted away as much as he had feared it had during the summer. Her found himself falling back into easy conversation with her and was glad for it.

The day passed by smoothly. This time Kurt saw Sam a few times in passing. Kurt nodded, but always hurried on, afraid that Sam would do the unthinkable and approach him for conversation in the halls. He spared the blonde the choice, at least until English rolled around.

He sat down at his regular spot and was not surprised when Sam sat beside him and began talking. Sam liked to talk and Kurt liked to listen. In class he saw Sam's frustration mounting and was reminded that he had promised to tutor Sam. They need to talk about that too.

During history Kurt followed Sam to the back table and took his corner of the desk without comment. He could feel Finn's eyes on him sharper than they had been yesterday but forced himself to ignore it. Puck, at least, seemed indifferent to his presence – but then Kurt had suspected for a while that Puck cared less for social conventions, even one such as this, than he let on. His badassness seemed less from a desire to be big and mean (though that existed too) than a habit of not caring a lick about people's opinions on him so long as they feared them. Since Puck was currently the number one badass in the school, Kurt's presence at his table didn't threaten him in the least.

Everything was going smoothly. All the way up until the point that Kurt turned a corner on his way to glee club and found a line of jacketed jerks lying in wait for him. They were a wall of red and white separating him from protection. The hallways were emptied, school was over. Kurt eyed them wearily, his eyes on the ringleader, Karofsky.

"You're in my way," he said primly.

The football players sneered. Karofsky was especially incensed. He took to huge steps forward, raised his hands, and _pushed. _Kurt could have dodged. He couldn't have ducked under the lumbering arms and brought the bully to the ground with a simple step of his foot and an elbow in the back. He could have, but he didn't. The lockers rattled with the forced of his body. Karofsky was suddenly very close and very threatening.

"You're forgetting your place fairy," the jock spat. "We don't like the way you're hanging with that new kid, Evans. He's one of us, faggot, and we don't like you being around him, infecting him with your homo bullshit. We don't want another one of you fags in our school and we don't like the way you're turning Evans into a cocksucker like you."

If Kurt was thinking, he would have said _You can't turn someone gay, idiot_. He would have had a sharp comeback that would go over their heads but make him feel better about himself. But Karofsky was in his face and his words were sinking into Kurt's skin. The accusation struck – because Kurt had been afraid of it all week himself. He couldn't open his mouth to defend himself. He was frozen by the barrier of Karofsky's body and the viciousness of his words. He shivered.

Karofsky sneered and hit his chest, slamming Kurt back against the lockers. He stepped back suddenly and looked very smugly around him.

"Consider this your only warning. Stay away from Evans, fag."

The slushies hit him from all sides. The ice sunk into his bones and left him shivering, unable to control himself.

Kurt slid down the wall and sat without moving. His body shook with something more than cold. It wracked through him like horrible disease, jerking his flesh against his will.

* * *

><p>**Author's Note:**<p>

Well, I did it. I did actually write this chapter, even when I didn't think I could. If you're surprised, imagine myself. I didn't think I would ever work up the persistence to finish this chapter and here it is.

I would apologize for the long wait but that would imply that I would not do it again. I will try, but I can tell even from writing this that it will probably be another long wait until the next installment. Maybe. Maybe not.

We'll all just have to wait and see.

Chapter Six


End file.
